A piece of your heart
by MNW
Summary: Bon Bon just recieved a letter from her mother which will force her to leave Ponyville forever, but leaving Ponyville means leaving Lyra, so Lyra will have get Bon Bon to return back to Ponyville and she will finally discovered more about herself on the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, Lyra was smiling non-stop as she trotted out of her house, "yay, I'm going to help Bon Bon today," she said internally with a big smile on her face as she walked to Bon Bon's candy shop, she have always liked her candy because it tasted better than any candy she have ever tasted before, she can't control her excitement and without knowing, she just hopped along the way without even caring what other ponies think. She finally reached Bon Bon's candy shop which was named 'Sweet Tooth', Lyra entered the shop and she saw that Bon Bon was busy resupplying the candies. "Bon Bon, I'm here," said Lyra, Bon Bon was surprised to see that Lyra came really early, "Lyra, I didn't expect you to come this early," she replied as she climbed down her ladder, "of course, you're my best friend and I am happy that you called me here," she said to Bon Bon, Lyra went inside and closed the door, she placed her saddlebag next to the counter, "so Bon Bon, what do you want me to do today? Play some music or help you with the sales?" she asked, Bon Bon was so happy to see that her best friend was excited for her, "I'm glad that you're excited about this, I just want you to play some of your beautiful music to attract some ponies to my shop, you did bring your lyre, right?" she asked, "of course, I'll bring my lyre everywhere for you," she answered and she took out her lyre from her saddlebag with her magic, Bon Bon was finished with resupplying the shop and was ready for it to be opened, she flipped the sign on the entrance to open from closed and ran as quickly as she could to the counter, "go on Lyra, play that sweet tune," she said to Lyra, Lyra obeyed what Bon Bon said and played her lyre, the sound of the music was beautiful and Bon Bon was happy just to hear it, Not long after that, a little colt came to the shop, "hey there little guy, what can auntie Bon Bon get you today?" Bon Bon asked him with a soft voice, "can I get two bags of your most delicious candy?" he asked, "sure thing, let me get that for you," she climbed up a ladder to reach the candy that the colt wanted and she brought it down, she scooped up the candy to fill two bags and gave it to him, "Here you go little ones, please enjoy it," she said with a smile, The colt paid Bon Bon and left with the candy, "you did a wonderful job on that colt, Bon Bon," praised Lyra, she had always known that Bon Bon was a very kind mare who would always help anypony in need, she was glad to have her as a best friend, "I know, that colt really was happy, I guess your music helped too," she praised her back, "Aww, I'm sure that you did most of the work," she blushed after that compliment, A couple of minutes later, a mailpony came, "letter for Miss Bon Bon," he said as he entered the room, Bon Bon went away from the counter to take the letter, she took the letter from the mailpony's hoof and he left, "hmm, I wonder who sent me this letter?" she asked herself, She opened it and saw the sender's name, she was shocked to have read it which caused Lyra to stopped playing the music and went to ask her what's wrong, "Bon Bon, are you okay?" she asked but bon Bon didn't reply, instead she galloped towards the storage room and locked herself in there, "Why? Why must she do this to me? I don't want it yet," she asked herself, Lyra was worried that something bad might happen to her so she knocked the door and asked her what's wrong again, "Bon Bon, tell me what's wrong? Maybe I could help?" asked Lyra, Bon Bon didn't reply, she was too worried that Lyra couldn't accept it, she might be heart-broken, "Please Bon Bon, come out, let me help you," she said through the door, Bon Bon finally came out but she was calm, but the wet fur underneath her eyes proved that she was crying, "Bon Bon, what's wrong?" Lyra asked again, Bon Bon was too persistent on not telling her and went back to the counter, Lyra was getting concerned about Bon bon, first she locked herself in the storage room and next, she went out of it with a calm face like nothing happened, she asked her again but it annoyed Bpn Bon, "Lyra! Stop asking me these questions, you can't help me in this one!" she shouted and Lyra was flinched, "But…" she was interrupted, "But nothing, you can't help me and I think you better go, now!" she shouted, Lyra was tearing up, she had never expected those words to come out of her best friend's mouth, so she put back her lyre and quickly galloped out of the shop crying, "what have I done, this is not what I intend to do, I don't want anypony, especially her to get hurt," she can't help but regretting what she said to Lyra, she read the letter and cried again, "why must mother do this to me?" she asked herself, Bon Bon can't carry on with her business at her current state so she decided to close it for now. She trotted back home with regret and disappointment, Lyra was not feeling better too, after she reached her home she jumped at her bed and cried, "Bon Bon, why must you be angry at me/ I'm sorry if I ever offend you," she shouted, She grabbed a picture of the two of them together and started to cry even harder, she remembered of the times when they were together, all the times they played together at the park, where Bon Bon would never get mad at her, Bon Bon was worried about her friend too, she know that she must leave Ponyville for good and doing that will cause Lyra to be all alone, but she had to do it, she grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and wrote to Lyra. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lyra decided to apologise to Bon Bon about her behaviour the day before, so she goes out of her home and went to Bon Bon's house,

She knocked on the door, **she said through the door but there was no response, Lyra felt hurt but she didn't want to give up, she kept on knocking the door until there she comes out, **

**While she was knocking, Sea Swirl, one of Bon Bon's friend called Lyra from behind, 'she asked, **

**she answered, **

**said Sea Swirl, **

**Lyra was shocked to hear that, she can't believe that Bon Bon didn't tell her about her leaving Ponyville, she lowered her head because of disappointment, **

**said Sea Swirl, **

**Lyra trotted back home and wondered why Bon Bon decided to leave Ponyville, she wondered and decide to ask the mailpony yesterday, **

**She galloped to the post office and asked the pony in charge, She asked, **

**He answered, **

**She asked, **

**he replied **

**she left the post office but still feeling determined to find Bon Bon, **

**She asked everypony but the answer was the same, Bon Bon leaving Ponyville with a sad face, but she asked another pony, She asked, **

**He told her about Bon Bon and he said that she was taking a train to her mother's house, **

**She asked, **

**He asked back, **

**she answered, **

**he said to her and left, **

**Lyra went to the train station and took the next train to Bon Bon's mother's hometown, she can't stop worrying about her, She asked, **

**Lyra kept staring through the window and thinking what might caused her to act like that, **

**A couple of hours later, she arrived to her stop, she was completely clueless about the place since Bon Bon rarely talks about her mother, She asked herself, she was surrounded by buildings and unknown ponies, but since she came to find Bon Bon, she asked a stallion nearby, She asked, **

**The stallion thought about it for a while and answered, he pointed to a large house far along the path, **

**she thanked him and galloped towards the house, **

**She knocked on the door and shouted, , **

**The door was opened and a grey coated mare was behind it, She asked, She asked back, She asked, she replied, she said and Lyra went inside the house, **

**She was surprised to see that the house was bigger than what she expected, she told Lyra to sit at a couch and she sat there, **

**she mocked Lyra, **

**Lyra was sad because she just realised that Bon Bon was the only mare who would accept who she really is, **

**said the mare, **

**Lyra had no choice but sit like a normal pony would, she said, **

**The mare left the room and left Lyra alone in the room, not long after that, she heard somepony talking to her, She asked, she has the same coat colour as Bon Bon but different mane and hair colour, she has a red mane with white stripes, she answered, **

**The mare was happy to hear that, she introduced herself to Lyra, **

**she asked, **

**she called Bon Bon into the room and she came in, looking sad and depressed, She asked, **

**She saw Lyra sitting on the couch and she was surprised, She shouted, **

**Peppermint Swirl left the room, **

**she said to her, **

**She asked, **

**She was interrupted, **

**she said to her, **

**She was proud to hear that, **

**she replied, **

**she said to her, **

**Asked Lyra, **

**She was interrupted again by a stallion, **

**He asked Bon Bon who suddenly looked down, **

**she answered, **

**he introduced himself to Lyra, **

**she replied, **

**he said to her and left the room, **

**She asked, **

**she answered, **

**Lyra can't believe it, **

**she said to her and those words stunned Lyra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asked Lyra, **

**Bon Bon replied, **

**While they were talking, Peppermint Swirl came to the room, **

**'she asked, **

**she replied with a depressed face, **

**She asked Bon Bon, **

**Lyra answered, **

**she said and the three of them went off for preparations, **

**The first stop is the kitchen, where the cakes and treats are made, The whole kitchen was filled with ponies cooking the treats, and in the middle of the room lies a very large cake **

**Asked Peppermint Swirl **

**Asked the chef, **

**She gave the three of them a sample of the cake, **

**said Lyra and Peppermint Swirl, **

**the three of them went to a room where Bon Bon's dress is made, **

**said Lyra as she saw the dress, **

**Bon Bon wore the dress and Lyra was stunned by the sight, **

**said Lyra, **

**Bon Bon blushed by the words Lyra spoke, **

**she replied, **

**Bon Bon took off the dress and they continued on with the wedding preparations, but Lyra was confused, each time the preparations were made, her heart was painful, **

**'she said to herself, **

**After the preparations, it was nighttime, Bon Bon invited Lyra to sleep with her in her room since Lyra doesn't have anywhere else to sleep, the two of them went to Bon Bon's bedroom, she said to Lyra! Bon Bon left the room leaving Lyra alone, **

**she laughed, **

**But her laughter was cut short, she said to herself, **

**Soon Bon Bon entered the room, She asked, **

**She asked back, **

**she replied, **

**She asked, **

**she answered, **

**She asked, **

**she answered, **

**she replied, **

**said Bon Bon as she climbed on the bed and went to sleep, **

**Lyra can't help but think about her problem, she's actually sharing a bed with a mare who she may have fallen for, **

**she whispered to herself, **

**Lyra decided to just sleep it away so she went to sleep and tried to get rid of all thoughts about her problem, **

**The next day, Peppermint Swirl came into the room to wake the two up, **

**she shouted, **

**Lyra and Bon Bon reluctantly wake up which cause Peppermint Swirl to pull them away from the bed, **

**she said as she tried to wake her up, **

**Lyra woke up herself and she stood up, said Peppermint Swirl, **

**she replied and Peppermint lowered Bon Bon slowly and left the room, **

**said Lyra, **

**she said to her, **

**Lyra flustered after hearing that, she said to Bon Bon, **

**she finally stood up and yawned, **

**Asked Lyra, **

**the two of them laughed and they went out, **

**said Peppermint Swirl, **

**The two of them went to a room where Bon Bon is being told to wear the wedding gown, but Lyra didn't feel happy, instead she felt sad, **

**Asked Bon Bon, **

**she answered, **

**she said to her, **

**Lyra felt a little bit better and she thanked Bon Bon Peppermint Swirl entered the room, **

**she said that and left, **

**she said and left the room, **

**said Lyra, **

**The room was filled with ponies and decoration, Lyra took a seat in the front row of the crowd and she waited for the wedding, **

**Lavaliere was waiting in the room with the priest, she said to herself, **

**A music was played an Bon Bon entered the room! she walked straight to the priest and the wedding was starting, **

**Just as the wedding was about to end, the priest said, , Lyra forced herself to say it, she shouted, **

**Asked Bon Bon, **

**She went closer to Bon Bon to say something, , **

**She asked, **

**she admitted her feelings towards Bon Bon, **

**she replied, **

**said Lyra, **

**both of them hugged each other without caring what other people think and the wedding is cancelled.**


End file.
